Things Are Not Always As They Seem
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: "She didn't want him to read it because it would be the end of them. She must have heard the sound of his heart breaking because she turned around suddenly and slammed the computer lid down." Based loosely on 5x24 promos. My thoughts on what should happe


She was indecisive, she was complicated, and above all she was heartbreaking. But he still loved her. She had been so insistent that he didn't check Gossip Girl. So of course he listened dutifully like he always did. Walking up behind her he saw it open and read it over her shoulder. His chest tightened. She didn't want him to read it because it would be the end of them. She must have heard the sound of his heart breaking because she turned around suddenly and slammed the computer lid down.

"So that's what you didn't want me to see."

"Dan…"

"Do you want to be in this relationship or not?"

"Of course! We're going to Rome together."

"Not anymore." He brushed by her and opened the door of his loft, "I'm not an obligation. I won't be that."

"Would you just listen to me?"

"I'm finished listening to all of your explanations and lies. Get out."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. It's too hard loving you and you not loving me back. Waiting around to see how long we have before you choose him. Because at the end of the day he's always your choice. You chose him over Nate, Marcus, Louis. I shouldn't have thought this would be any different."

"But this is different! We are different!"

"If that's true then why did you write that in your diary? And why did I have to find out how you felt or didn't feel through Gossip Girl?"

"You don't know the whole story!"

"Leave now and don't come back. I'm finished with this Blair."

"If that's what you want." She didn't try to hide her tears as she slowly began to walk to the open door. Looking at him one more time she could see that he was in as much pain as she was. When she heard the door slam behind her she collapsed against it unable to control her sobbing.

Dan laid his head against the door hearing her cry on the other side of it. There was nothing he wanted more than to open the door and gather her into his arms assuring her that everything was okay. But he couldn't do that because nothing was okay. She didn't love him and she loved someone else. How could he just suddenly be okay with that?

"So are you drinking because of Blair?" Dan was enjoying sitting alone at the bar enjoying his whiskey and trying in vain to forget about the girl who he loved. However, hearing the familiar blonde's voice it broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes." He finished off his drink and called the bartender for another hoping that Serena would get the hint and leave. Either she didn't realize what he wanted or she just ignored it anyway.

"I'm sorry." Serena covered his hand with her own surprised when he pulled it back, "I know that she always goes back to Chuck."

"This might surprise you Serena but I really don't want to talk about this right now and especially not with you."

"Dan we're friends if you can't talk about this with me then who can you talk about it with?"

"She broke my heart. There's nothing else to say. If you're gonna stay here then can we just not talk and drink?"

"Yeah we can do that."

Hours later when the bartender had finally cut the duo off, they left the bar in a laughing, stumbling mess. Dan had actually been able to forget about the brunette that had been on his mind constantly for the past year. Looking over at Serena he gave her a hug happy that they could be friends now without having romantic feelings for one another.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I know just the place."

She flagged down a taxi and Dan followed her lead getting in to the cab not hearing where she said they were going. Laying his head against the window he stared out into the night watching the lights of the city as he passed by them. At times like this it was easy to see the appeal of the city. Brooklyn didn't shine the way this place did. The car came to a stop and he followed Serena's lead only to find that they were at what looked to be a hotel from the outside.

"Serena what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could hang out in the lounge."

"It isn't closed?"

"Did you forget who I am?" She flashed him a brilliant smile before entering the building and doors opened for her as they always did. They sat together in the abandoned lounge drinking together (yet again).

Looking over at him Serena bit her lip slyly. He returned the action with a smile and she pulled him into a kiss. Drunkenly he responded by lifting her up onto the bar feeling her unbutton his shirt he started to help her in the task. When he heard the moan he jumped back as if he'd been burnt.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"You can't do what?"

"I can't do this." Suddenly his drunken mind seemed to clear up, "I can't sleep with you Serena."

"Because of Blair? Seriously! She doesn't want you Dan!"

Buttoning back up his shirt he shook his head, "Not because of Blair. Because of me. I don't want anyone else Serena, I'm sorry."

He left the room in a hurry, buttoning his shirt on the go. Deciding against a taxi he took a walk to try and sober up. How could Serena try and make a move on him? She knew how he felt about Blair. Running a hand through his hair he let out a frustrated groan.

Blair continued to stare at her phone while she was in the bed. Serena and Dan in an embrace. The brunette didn't care to look at the message underneath it, too stuck on the picture of the two of them. Serena in his arms it was like a déjà vu of her and Nate all over again. Throwing back the covers she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen for a glass of wine. So he was serious after all when he told her it was over and he was finished.

Letting the tears fall freely again she couldn't believe she was here again. Crying over losing Dan Humphrey. Taking the bottle with her she made her way to the living room just in time to see someone stepping off the elevator. That someone made her stop dead in her tracks.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing you saw Gossip Girl." Dan assumed as he made his way closer to her

"Congratulations for moving on so quickly."

"That wasn't me in that picture."

"Yes it was. I don't need you to lie to me Dan. You told me you were done I should have listened."

"No it wasn't. How can I prove it to you?" Seeing the picture on Blair's phone he got an idea. An idea suddenly came to him and he quickly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Blair stared at the exposed skin feeling her skin flush with every inch that was revealed

"Proving to you that, that isn't me." Taking it off completely he made his way to her until they were face to face. Turning around he showed her his back, "Compare it to the picture."

Blair wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. He didn't need to show her any part of him. She was more than familiar with his body. Simply to indulge him she did as he requested and couldn't contain her gasp. The person in the picture wasn't him. It couldn't be. She ran her fingers down the fingernail marks on his back feeling him shudder against her, "These are mine."

"Yes."

"They aren't in this picture."

"No they aren't. So you didn't sleep with her."

"We kissed. I was drunk. So this picture is irrelevant to us." He turned back around and took the phone from her tossing it on the couch, "I pushed her away, told her I couldn't do it."

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"Because I love you. And I don't want anyone else. What I said earlier...it was bullshit. I was hurt and I just wanted to hurt you back."

"So we're not over?"

"No. If you can tell me that I have a chance against Chuck. That I have a shot in this fight…then I hope you're prepared to fall in love with me Blair Waldorf." He took her hands into his watching her as she laughed.

"There is no fight because I already am falling for you Humphrey."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Now let's go take a shower and go to bed. We have Rome to talk about." Laying a soft kiss on his lips she began to pull him up the stairs.


End file.
